A Love Story
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: A rewrite of how Charlie and Joey could have fallen in love...
1. Chapter 1

_This story vaguely follows how Charlie and Joey fell in love but it has a different spin on it. Moments like holding hands on the Blaxland happened a different way and they haven't kissed… yet! I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**A Love Story**

**Chapter One**

"I'm really proud of you," Charlie Buckton said.

She and her best friend, Joey Collins were standing in the lounge of Joey's new apartment. After a gruelling few weeks, the deckhand felt like she was finally back on her feet. She and Charlie hadn't been in each other's lives for all that long but their companionship had become very special to both of them very quickly.

"I'll be prouder when I've got everything organised," Joey said, gesturing to her array of boxes.

Having moved from her brother's house to Charlie's to this new place, she was well aware that she didn't own very much. But currently, a lack of furniture was hindering the unpacking process.

"Well, I have most of the week off as well so I could take you shopping," Charlie offered.

Charlie had been the officer in charge of Joey's case a few weeks before, when she had been attacked by a brutal colleague and friend of her brother. Robbo Cruze had always been a vile creature but he'd stepped his bullying up a gear when he had forced himself on her. Joey had thought it was the end of the world and she knew she probably still would if Charlie hadn't stepped in. She'd given her the courage to get justice and since he had tried to kill her as well, he had now lost his bail while he awaited trial.

"That would be great if you didn't mind," Joey said.

"Of course I don't mind," Charlie assured her. "Pick you up at ten?"

"Perfect," Joey agreed.

"Now, would you like company or time to settle in by yourself?" Charlie asked.

Joey pretended to think, as if the offer of spending time with Charlie could ever be turned down. She thought the police officer was the most wonderful woman on the planet. She absolutely adored her and privately, she admitted to having quite a crush. Charlie had been so kind to her. She had looked after her when she needed it most and although Joey fully accepted that her friend was straight, she was happy to be any part of her life that she was allowed to.

"Company!" she decided cheerfully.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Charlie grinned. "I'm thinking pizza and beer. What do you reckon?"

"I reckon that sounds like perfection," Joey decided.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Charlie was giggling so hard that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She and Joey were sat on the floor, where they had devoured too much pizza and beer.

"I can't believe she danced on the table!" Joey laughed. "_And _fell off!"

"Don't forget her throwing up on poor Roman," Charlie added, having been regaling Joey of the story of Leah's thirtieth birthday party.

Joey snorted with laughter, setting Charlie off all over again.

"I wish I'd known you all then," Joey admitted more soberly. "I think my life would have been a hell of a lot nicer if I had."

Charlie smiled affectionately at her, losing herself in her eyes for a moment.

"I wish I'd known you then too," she replied. "You definitely make my world a better place."

They continued smiling at each other, both with their minds racing. Joey doubted she stood a chance and it was certainly nothing she was planning to pursue but sometimes, just sometimes, she wondered if Charlie could ever see her as more than a friend. Nothing had happened and no words had been spoken but the way they were with each other sometimes, she couldn't help but hope.

"I'm glad," she said softly, shifting a little under her gaze.

"I know it was something terrible that brought us together but honestly, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Joey continued to smile lovingly at her.

"Sorry, I'm getting all drunk and sappy," Charlie said self consciously. "I really shouldn't have had that last beer."

"I like you drunk and sappy," Joey assured her. "Granted, I like you in any mood but…"

She grinned. Charlie beamed back at her until she interrupted herself with a yawn.

"I should probably be heading back," she said unhappily. "Obviously I won't drive. Can I leave the car here and collect it tomorrow? And I might have to be a bit later than ten. The alcohol won't be out of my system enough by that time."

Joey continued to smile at her, always amused by how seriously Charlie took every aspect of the law. _She is a cop_, she reminded herself, as if she would ever forget. Even in the depth of trauma over everything that had happened to her recently, she had never failed to appreciate how hot Charlie looked in uniform. Or out of it.

"You could always crash here," Joey suggested. "I don't have a bed or a couch or anything as exciting as that but I have a spare sleeping bag. We could pretend we're camping."

Charlie met her smile and nodded.

"That sounds great," she decided. "How about finishing the beer?"

* * *

That night, Joey lay on the floor on her living room, tucked up in her sleeping bag beside Charlie. They both lay in the dark, a little dizzy and needing sleep. Joey couldn't remember a time when she had been so happy. It was like the best thing in her life had come from the worst thing. It was strange but it was wonderful. She was keen to hold onto all the happiness she could find.

"I hope you know I'm grateful for everything you've done for me," she said earnestly.

Charlie reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I know," she said softly. "And I'm happy to be able to help you."

Joey felt her skin tingle as she felt Charlie run her thumb over her fingers, playing with them gently. It reminded her of a particular moment they'd had in recent weeks. Joey had taken Charlie out on Alf Stewart's boat, treating her to food, chat and music. They'd danced together on deck before the song had switched to something slow. Suddenly, the moment had become charged and they'd slow danced in the sunshine. Charlie had played with her fingers then and held her so close. Joey had rewound that particular memory over and over again, although she had been careful to dismiss any hope that their intimacy that day had lain in anything but friendship on Charlie's part.

"Thank you," Joey said. "You make me feel like life is worth living."

Charlie smiled in the darkness, gazing at Joey's profile as the moonlight hit the window just at the right point. She thought she was the most beautiful and wonderful woman she had ever met. She felt lucky to be able to call Joey her best friend.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey prepare for a shopping trip…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Charlie woke up with a throbbing headache and an aching back but once she realised where she was, she was happy. Looking at Joey's sleeping form beside her, she smiled. Sunlight poured in through the window, hitting Joey at just the right point – just as the moon had the night before - making her look angelic. Charlie genuinely didn't think she had ever known someone as good and as pure as Joey. Her personality was intoxicating and every time they were together, Charlie felt happier than she thought it was possible to be.

She'd never had a proper best friend before, someone she could talk to about anything. She trusted her, loved and adored her and she was proud of her for picking herself up, dusting herself off and starting all over again after everything she had been through. Joey didn't know it yet but Charlie understood more than most about what she had been through at the hands of a cruel man. But she was also the first person she had ever even considered opening up to about her past.

She jerked back when Joey awoke with a jolt and then blushed when she saw the concern on Charlie's face.

"Sorry," she said. "I still wake up with a bit of a start after what happened."

Charlie nodded in understanding.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Pretty good, actually," Joey said.

She yawned and sat up. As her sleeping bag fell down, her t-shirt rode up, giving Charlie a brief glimpse of her tummy.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Okay," Charlie replied, refusing to analyse the way she found herself repeatedly looking at her friend. "I think the beer helped!"

"Yeah!" Joey giggled. "I'm feeling a little bit rough."

"Me too," Charlie admitted. "My head's pounding. I bet I look awful!"

She giggled.

"You couldn't look awful if you tried, Charlie Buckton," Joey told her, climbing out of her sleeping bag.

In baggy trousers and a t-shirt in place of proper pyjamas, Joey headed into the kitchen, promising to make coffee. In a similar outfit, having not prepared to spend the night at the apartment, Charlie followed suit.

"So, are you still up for furniture shopping today?" Charlie asked.

She surveyed the room. Joey didn't so much as own a table and chair so she leant against the counter and sleepily observed Joey trying to find two mugs in her small box of kitchenware.

"Yep," Joey said. "Although my credit card is totally going to hit its limit!"

"I can always help…" Charlie offered.

Joey turned around, looking very serious.

"You've paid for enough," she said.

Charlie had supplied her with the deposit and first month's rent on her new home. After Joey's brother, Brett, had thrown her out, she had temporarily moved in with Charlie, Ruby, Leah and VJ. Charlie would have happily had her stay there forever. Sometimes she worried that she might actually be addicted to her company. Joey had been eager to gain some independence but after viewing some unpleasant rooms in some grotty houses and realising that she couldn't trust any strangers enough to live with them, Charlie had decided to help her out.

"I don't mind," Charlie told her.

Joey approached and rested her hands on Charlie's hips, looking into her eyes. They both ignored the thrill that shot through them.

"I know you don't mind," Joey said. "And I am so, so grateful for your help. But I'm not about to take advantage of you."

They both had a flash of imagery but again, they both ignored it. The recently purchased kettle boiled and they broke apart.

"I'm glad you got your priorities right," Charlie giggled, stepping up behind her friend.

"Charlie without coffee just isn't funny," Joey joked.

"Damn straight," Charlie agreed. "And I suggest we get caffeinated, ready, go for breakfast at the Diner and then shop."

"Suggestion accepted," Joey replied.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie is unhappy when someone hits on Joey…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"My bank is going to love me," Joey groaned, as she and Charlie took the smaller items on their list to the cashier. "Think of all the interest they can slap onto a maxed out credit card!"

"I did say I'd…"

"No!" Joey interrupted. "You are not paying for stuff!"

Charlie pouted, clutching the list of items they were ordering for delivery.

"I said I didn't mind," she mumbled.

"I already owe you a deposit, a month's rent and… oh yeah, my life!"

After he had raped her, Robbo had also tried to kill her. With two sets of charges against him, Robbo had run his ex-girlfriend, Tanya over and left her for dead before abducting Joey and booking into a motel where he had attempted to drown her in the bathtub. It had only been Charlie's dedication and cop instincts that had saved her life.

"Well, all of that has been my pleasure," Charlie told her.

They reached the next free cashier who smiled pleasantly at them. She was pretty with short, dark blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Looks like you've been busy," she remarked. "A new home?"

"Is it the heaps of stuff or the look of fright in my eyes that tipped you off?" Joey joked.

She might have longed to be independent for a long time but it didn't mean it wasn't scary.

"Maybe a bit of both!" the cashier, whose nametag read 'Tash' said.

Charlie frowned, watching their interest with growing horror.

"So, are you moving in together or…?"

"Oh no," Joey said. "It's just me. But Charlie has been invaluable with helping me with stuff."

"Are you a couple or…?"

Charlie opened her mouth to object but was offended when Joey beat her to it.

"No," she said. "Definitely not a couple. Charlie's just my fairy godmother."

Charlie's pride continued to hurt. Did that mean Joey thought she was old? And why had she been so quick to object? Didn't she think Charlie would be good enough for her? Or did she have the hots for Tash? She continued to look unhappy as the girls flirted and Tash rang up every item before arranging for the delivery of others.

"Hey, um, here's my number," the blonde said, handing it over to Joey who looked rather startled. "Just in case you ever wanted to go for a drink sometime."

"Uh… thanks," Joey said, taking the card and putting it into her back pocket.

"Have fun moving in," Tash said.

"Thanks… again!" Joey replied a little shyly before she and Charlie pushed the trolley out of the store and towards the car.

* * *

"Are you okay, Charlie?" Joey asked from the passenger seat ten minutes later as they drove back into town.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the police officer said a little sharply.

Joey frowned and studied her profile, never quite able to stop noticing how beautiful her best friend was.

"Charlie?" she tried.

"I'm fine!" Charlie snapped, her eyes riveted to the road.

Joey sighed and sank back in her seat. Charlie glanced at her and felt guilty at the look of desperate unhappiness on her friend's face. She never wanted Joey to feel like that because of her.

"Sorry," she said. "I think the hangover is starting to kick in."

Joey turned back and managed a smile.

"If you're going to hurl, please do it away from me!" she chuckled.

Charlie snorted.

"You're so compassionate," she remarked. "Maybe you should consider a role in nursing."

She tried and failed not to picture her in the uniform.

"Well, I do have to come up with something if I'm ever going to repay you and the bank," Joey said. "Plus, think of all the hot nurses I could meet!"

Charlie's mood darkened again. She cleared her throat a couple of times.

"So, are you going to call that girl?" she asked, trying not to sound like it was important.

"What girl?" Joey asked. "Oh! Tash? I don't know. Maybe."

Charlie gripped the steering wheel a little too tightly.

"I don't think you should," she said before she could stop herself.

"You don't?" Joey asked mildly. "I guess it's kind of soon. I mean, I'd really have to know someone and trust them before I could even consider… anything."

Charlie chewed her lip, trying to process her own feelings.

"But she was pretty," Joey continued. "And kind of sweet. Maybe…"

Charlie knew exactly how she was feeling again and it wasn't good. Maybe she had got complacent but she was used to having Joey all to herself. She didn't want her to go off with some tarty sales assistant.

"She's not good enough for you," she said.

"And your evidence for that is…?"

Charlie wanted to tell her that _nobody _was good enough for her. She wanted to say that Joey was the most wonderful woman on earth and she deserved nothing but the best. She wanted to say that she couldn't bear the thought of some woman coming in between them.

"She just… I don't know," Charlie managed. "I didn't get a good vibe off her."

"Okay," Joey replied simply.

She turned to look peacefully out of the window. The truth was that whenever Charlie was near, Joey was unlikely to even notice anyone else in the room. And although she knew it wouldn't go anywhere, she liked that she and Charlie were so close. She didn't want to adore anyone else.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey share a moment while they get started on DIY…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just to forewarn you, I have to go into hospital next Thursday so my last update will be on Wednesday. In theory, I will be discharged on the following Monday so hopefully I will be back to updating on Tuesday. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

"I need food!" Charlie declared, flopping onto the newly installed couch.

The delivery van had arrived first thing in the morning and, having stayed the night again, Charlie had been helping Joey organise her flat all day.

"And a nice, cold beer?" Joey asked, standing over her and smiling.

Charlie stretched and opened her eyes, smiling. Joey gazed down at her, trying not to swoon too much. But Charlie was so beautiful, she would challenge anyone not to admire her.

"Yes, please!" the police officer said.

"How about I whip us up some pasta?" Joey suggested.

"You're the perfect woman!" Charlie grinned.

Then she blushed, as did Joey. They both opted to ignore the potential faux pas. Joey headed into the kitchen, adamant that she would not read any more into Charlie's words and actions than there was. Back on the sofa, Charlie hoped she hadn't given herself away. It had been a strange couple of days and not just because of the girl who had hit on Joey, making her feel jealous.

Several weeks ago, Ruby had suggested to Charlie that Joey had a crush on her. She had dismissed it and refused to change her behaviour. Joey was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time. Aside from Ruby, she was probably the best thing that had _ever _happened to her.

At the time, her instinct had been to panic and run away but her heart had refused to let her. She and Joey had gone for a run and arrived back, breathless and flirty. As Charlie had been preparing to take Joey out for a picnic, Ruby, upset over some sort of problem with Xavier, had suggested that Joey's feelings were not platonic. She had been that close to cancelling but when Joey had innocently wandered into the kitchen, wondering if there was anything she could do to help, she hadn't been able to do it.

Joey was so beautiful and pure. Charlie remained eager to spend as much time with her as possible. She had taken leave from work in order to move her friend into her new home and she could feel the time rapidly running out. She was glad that Joey felt strong and independent again but she knew she would miss her at home. It was also not lost on her that since Joey had moved out, Charlie hadn't slept a single night at home. She just hoped nobody would connect the dots, least of all Joey.

"Here you go," Joey said, reappearing in the room and handing out a bottle of Charlie's favourite brand of beer.

Charlie reached out pathetically for it, grumbling and not wanting to move.

"How lazy are you?" Joey giggled, keeping it out of reach.

"Not lazy!" Charlie pouted. "Tired!"

"And I'm not?"

"It's _your _stuff," Charlie mumbled.

Noticing that Charlie's midriff was exposed thanks to her t-shirt riding up, Joey seized her opportunity. She put the cold beer onto her tummy, making Charlie leap up in shock.

"You did not just do that!" Charlie said, her eyes wide.

"Of course I didn't," Joey said, handing the beer over.

Charlie immediately put it down and gave chase. Shrieking, Joey tore around the flat, looking for escape. Charlie was unrelenting in her pursuit, finally catching up with her near the door to the kitchen. She pressed her against the wall, holding Joey's hands above her. Their eyes locked and their hearts pounded. Charlie was so close that she could feel Joey's breath on her face. She leant in, closer and closer, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. At the last minute, she let go of her. They hugged instead, neither of them quite sure what had happened between them.

"I was making dinner," Joey recalled.

Charlie stepped back and nodded, renewing the smile on her face.

"And I was lounging with a beer," she said. "You can call me when it's ready!"

Chuckling, Joey watched her flop back onto the couch and pick up her drink. She watched her for a few minutes, her mind suddenly jumbled. Sometimes, like now, she just about entertained the idea that Charlie might feel more than friendship for her. But the next moment, she convinced herself that it was just wishful thinking. Charlie was straight. Joey had heard enough stories about the nightmare boyfriends she'd had. There was no way that someone like Charlie would be interested in someone like her. And even if the signs did seem to point that way sometimes, there was no way that Joey would ever act on her own feelings. She couldn't risk losing her completely and at this point in time, she knew that she couldn't live without her.

* * *

"Could I crash on your couch tonight?" Charlie asked.

The girls had eaten and continued to unpack and arrange the flat.

"I do have a bed now," Joey pointed out.

"Yes, but you'll be in that," Charlie reminded her.

"It's a double," Joey said. "We can share. You know, if you think you can control yourself."

Charlie panicked for a second before laughing and realising that she was teasing her.

"I'm sure I can cope," she said, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

She had spent the last twenty minutes building a coffee table.

"Are you ever going to go home?" Joey wondered, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Still kneeling on the floor, Charlie turned around, looking worried.

"Am I outstaying my welcome?" she asked rather meekly.

Joey chuckled and moved to kneel on the floor in front of her.

"Of course you're not," she said, catching hold of her hand.

Charlie looked down at the point of their physical connection again and tried to ignore the butterflies in her tummy.

"I love spending time with you, Charlie," Joey said, keeping eye contact. "I just don't want to monopolise your time. You rarely get time off work. Don't you want to do something fun with it?"

"I am doing something fun," Charlie replied.

"Lugging furniture and building coffee tables?"

"And spending time with my best friend, laughing, talking… playing chase!"

They both laughed softly.

"Plus, the reason I took time off was so that I could help you move."

"Won't Ruby be annoyed though?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked puzzled.

"Why would she mind?"

"I get the feeling that she thinks I'm taking you away from her or something," Joey admitted.

Charlie paused, a little concerned that she might have overheard Ruby's accusations.

"She's fine," she assured her. "She's all wrapped up with Xavier anyway."

Joey nodded thoughtfully.

"I was wondering if I could invite her, Leah and VJ for dinner," she said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Charlie enthused. "Wait, I get invited too, right?"

"You're my co-host!" Joey told her.

"Yay!" Charlie said, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

_Next time… Joey and Charlie arrange a date… with other people…!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Charlie woke up slowly. It had been a strange night and her mind was fuzzy now that it was the morning. She and Joey had shared Joey's new bed and it had been alarmingly comfortable. She'd woken up in the middle of the night to find herself spooning her friend. Her head had told her to move immediately but her heart had wanted to do the opposite. She had followed her heart, which in itself was a surprise.

Now, she was alone. Rolling over, she stretched and yawned, rubbing her eyes and trying to come to terms with not being asleep anymore. She yawned again and hauled herself out of bed, padding through the lounge and into the kitchen where Joey was brewing some coffee.

"Morning," Joey greeted.

"Morning," Charlie replied, sinking into a chair.

"You really _couldn't_ control yourself last night," Joey teased, placing a coffee in front of her.

She then joined her at the table, amused at how stricken her friend looked.

"What did I do?" Charlie asked, flushed.

"Snuggled," Joey grinned. "I presume you were thinking of a big, hunky man!"

Charlie forced a smile but big, hunky men were not on her agenda right now.

"Sorry," she apologised.

Joey smiled sincerely at her.

"I didn't mind," she said. "In fact, I think that's the safest I have felt in a long time."

Charlie blushed some more and sipped her drink.

* * *

Having showered and dressed, Charlie entered the lounge again but found it empty. She frowned when she spotted the card containing the shop assistant's phone number. Beside it, was Joey's mobile phone. Concerned, she headed into the kitchen again, finding Joey doing the dishes.

"Hey," her friend greeted warmly. "It's a pretty nice shower, isn't it?"

Charlie nodded a little hesitantly. Worried, Joey turned around and studied her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Charlie said. "Did you call that girl?"

A little confused, Joey abandoned the dishes and dried her hands.

"What girl?"

"The shop woman," Charlie said.

"Oh, no," Joey said. "I found the card in my jeans when I was gathering washing. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Charlie said. "I saw it by your phone."

"Coincidence," Joey assured her. "But again, why? You looked really concerned."

"I already told you that she's not good enough for you."

Joey nodded thoughtfully. She had neither been expecting nor had she understood why Charlie seemed so against the idea of Joey finding a girlfriend.

"Well, I haven't called her," she promised.

"Are you going to though?"

"You told me not to," Joey reminded her.

"But you want to?" Charlie asked, her voice a little shrill.

"Maybe," Joey said. "I don't know. I feel like I've made so much progress with healing and becoming independent and everything. This might be a nice next step."

Charlie nodded, still unhappy.

"Then you should do it," she decided.

Joey looked bewildered again.

"You said you didn't want me to," she said, wishing that she could figure out one way or another where she stood with her best friend.

"If you like her and want to call her then I'm not going to get in your way," Charlie said. "You deserve to be happy. Sorry for making a fuss."

"So, you think I _should _call her?" she checked.

"If you like her," Charlie replied, although the words left a foul taste in her mouth.

She didn't want to have to share her best friend with some woman. She didn't want to downgraded if Joey started seeing someone new. They had only known each other as two single, independent women and she was scared that the new dynamic would change too soon.

"Maybe I will then," Joey decided.

She had given up trying to read Charlie. Sometimes it seemed like there might be something more between them and now, at a time like this, she was pushing her into the arms of another woman. She loved Charlie completely but she couldn't profess to understand her.

* * *

That afternoon, Charlie and Joey headed out to the gym in a bid to have a work out before lunch at the Diner.

"Sorry!" Joey exclaimed when, so busy talking to Charlie, she walked straight into someone else.

"It's fine," the girl said, righting herself.

Joey was about to ask if she was okay when she realised it was the girl from the shop. They smiled rather shyly at each other. Bitterness rose up in Charlie but she tried to keep it to herself.

"I was actually about to call you," Joey said.

"You don't need to say that," Tash replied. "I can take a knock back."

"No, really," Joey said, nudging Charlie for support. "Wasn't I going to call her?"

Charlie nodded mutely and tried not to glare too much.

"Well, in that case, should we arrange a date now?" Tash suggested hopefully.

Joey glanced at Charlie who didn't seem to care so she agreed.

"Charlie, you're very much the person I wanted to see," Hugo said, appearing as if from nowhere.

"What's up?" Charlie asked, stepping away from Joey, who was giving Tash her number.

"How do you feel about that dinner I failed to deliver the first time?" Hugo asked.

Charlie was about to turn him down. She had no feelings for him at all and wasn't inclined to have a business dinner or anything else. But looking at Joey, she agreed.

"Really?" Hugo asked, surprisingly elated. "I thought I was going to have to work much harder than that!"

Charlie chuckled, still looking at Joey, who had said goodbye to Tash and approached them again.

"Are you ready?" Joey asked innocently.

"Actually, I was just finalising dinner with Hugo tomorrow night," Charlie said.

Joey was surprised. She was also devastated. She tried not to let either emotion show.

"So, the Diner tomorrow even at seven?" Hugo suggested.

"That's what Tash and I are doing," Joey put in.

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath as she wondered what the hell she thought she was doing by accepting a date with Hugo.

"Well, we could always make it a double," Hugo suggested.

He quite liked the idea of being on a date with one beautiful woman and her two equally beautiful lesbian friends.

"What do you think?" Joey asked hesitantly.

Charlie wanted to shout that it was a terrible idea. She didn't want to go out with Hugo and she certainly had no desire to watch Joey and Tash swoon over each other. But she resigned herself to her fate and agreed.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey admit to some feelings…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tomorrow will be my last update day for the next five days or so but I promise to come back when I have recovered from all the horrible things the hospital are going to do to me! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

"Okay, I'm going to head home," Charlie decided.

She and Joey had spent the day together but both were aware that something had changed. Their conversation wasn't as free flowing and both of them seemed rather down.

"Oh," Joey said in disappointed surprise. "Okay."

"I have to sometime," Charlie said rather monotonously. "I've stayed here every night since you moved in."

Offended, Joey remarked that she hadn't realised she was such a burden.

"That's not what I said!" Charlie snapped, standing up and grabbing her bag, ready to leave.

Joey remained in her seat, feeling hurt.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Sighing, Charlie turned back to where she was sat on the sofa.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to snap."

"Why _did _you snap?" Joey asked. "You've been really weird all day."

Charlie moved to sit beside her, putting her bag down again.

"I don't know," she lied.

She knew exactly why she was in a sour mood. Joey was going on a date with Tash and somehow or other, she had agreed to go out with Hugo. She wanted neither thing to happen.

"I think I'm just tired," she said.

"Sorry," Joey said.

"It's not your fault," Charlie assured her.

"But you've been doing so much for me," Joey said. "I must be the most burdensome…"

Charlie interrupted her with a tight hug. Lost for words again, Joey held on tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in her shampoo.

"You're not burdensome," Charlie said, still holding her. "You're the best friend I've ever had. I think I'm due on or something. I'm sorry if I've been cranky."

They drew slowly apart. Joey gazed into her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I like the use of the word 'cranky'," she said.

Charlie laughed and squeezed Joey's hands.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" the younger girl asked.

Charlie chewed her lip thoughtfully. Her despair over the upcoming date was playing on her mind and every time she talked to Joey and didn't reveal how horrible the situation was, she felt awkward. It had been such a confusing time ever since the beautiful Joey had entered her life. Sometimes she thought her head would explode from sheer bewilderment.

"Do you want me to?" she asked. "I'm worried I might be encroaching on your space."

"Don't be silly," Joey said easily.

She smiled. Charlie's heart began to race.

"Okay," she agreed.

She was touched by how happy Joey was with the decision.

* * *

They shared a bed again that night and both were secretly concerned by how easy it was to fall into a snuggly routine.

"Charlie?" Joey said in the dark.

"Yes?" Charlie replied, wriggling to face her.

She had deliberately turned the other way in case she tried to cuddle her friend again. That had been rather embarrassing.

"How do you feel about the date tomorrow?"

Charlie tensed.

"Fine, I guess," she said vaguely.

"I don't really understand where you're coming from," Joey admitted.

Charlie froze a little more. She was aware of her pounding heartbeat and terrified that Joey had guessed the truth. She had been aware for some time now that she had a crush on Joey but voicing her feelings was not an option. That would make it too real.

"What do you mean?" she eventually asked.

"Well, first you went on that date with Hugo but he stood you up," Joey ventured. "And ever since then, you've been turning him down every time he asks. Why did you change your mind?"

Charlie wasn't entirely sure how to respond.

"Because you wanted to date that Tash woman," she admitted.

Joey furrowed her brow in sheer conclusion.

"I still don't understand," she said.

Charlie took a breath, not entirely sure what she was going to say.

"Everything is going to change if you have a girlfriend," she ventured. "Right now, we're best friends who do everything together. It won't be that anymore if you become a couple."

Joey sighed, just about to make out Charlie's face in the dark.

"Does it have to change?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie told her. "She's not going to want you spending all day with me. We wouldn't be able to share a bed. Nobody would ever want their girlfriend and her best friend to be so attached."

Joey sighed again and got more comfortable on her pillow.

"I hadn't thought of that," she said. "I don't want things to change."

Charlie's heart surged in hope for a moment.

"But I guess that's the way it has to be," she concluded. "Even if Tash and I never went anywhere, you've got Hugo now."

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head. "One date doesn't mean I've 'got him'. I don't really want him."

"So why…?"

"Because if I'm losing you, I don't want to be on my own," Charlie admitted sadly.

Joey shifted again, reaching out to hold her friend's hands. She kissed both of them.

"You're never going to lose me," she said. "No girl on earth could make that happen."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey go on their double date with Hugo and Tash…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The following evening, Charlie and Joey were sat at a table in the Diner with Hugo and Tash. The two friends sat beside each other with their dates opposite them.

"Your dive business sounds really interesting," Tash said to Hugo. "I might have to book a lesson."

"Well, I can definitely discount friends," Hugo replied.

He looked a Charlie.

"Would you be interested?"

"No thanks," Charlie said.

"Yes, she would," Joey objected. "Charlie, we are learning to adore the sea, aren't we?"

Charlie giggled and nodded. Joey was determined that her own passion for boats and the water would be infectious. And there was very little that Charlie wouldn't grant her.

"We'll book a lesson," she decided.

She caught a vague look of suspicion on Tash's face and wasn't sure if she ought to be worried or triumphant.

"So, how long have you two been friends?" the sales assistant asked.

"A couple of months," Charlie and Joey both replied.

Then they laughed.

"Are you sure?" Hugo joked. "Because you're already acting like twins!"

They all laughed again.

"We do spend a lot of time together," Joey conceded. "Charlie helped me through a pretty awful time."

"What happened?" Tash wondered.

Joey hesitated and glanced at Charlie.

"My brother threw me out of our house," she decided to share.

"How come?" Hugo asked.

"He's homophobic," Joey explained. "But Charlie took me in and she helped me move into my new place. I couldn't have done any of this without her."

She smiled affectionately at her friend. Tash noticed.

"That's pretty cool," she said, although her expression didn't match her words. "What do you do for a living, Joey?"

"I'm look for work down on the docks," Joey told her. "And Charlie's a police officer."

Hugo smirked. He had quite a fondness for Charlie in uniform and some fantasies he hoped to fulfil one day.

"Hey, maybe you two should team up," Tash said to Joey and Hugo.

Charlie winced at the idea of losing yet more time with her best friend. She felt bad about it but she was desperate for things not to work out with Joey's potential new girlfriend.

"Maybe!" Hugo chuckled.

"She's quite the boat genius," Charlie said. "She might outsmart you, Hugo."

"I'm up for the challenge," Hugo decided.

"I'll let you know," Joey told him.

She turned back to Tash.

"So, what do you do in your spare time?" she asked.

"I like to paint," Tash said. "You know, do creative things. And I'm a demon for exercise."

Joey grinned.

"You have to race this one across the beach with this one," Joey said, nudging Charlie. "She's such a sore loser!"

"I am not!" Charlie protested.

"Yes, you are!" Joey insisted.

"I'm just a bad winner," Charlie told her. "Because I _never _lose!"

"You always lose!" Joey laughed. "I'm the reigning champion of beach runs."

"For now," Charlie said.

Tash cleared her throat, snapping Charlie and Joey back to attention. As usual, they had escaped into their own little world.

"Sorry," Charlie said. "We get kind of competitive."

"We noticed!" Hugo remarked without sounding unhappy.

"Sorry," Joey reiterated.

"Okay guys, here are your starters," Leah announced, bringing over four plates.

Everyone thanked her. Charlie immediately swapped the beetroot in her salad for the cucumber on Joey's. They hadn't even needed to communicate.

"You're like Will and Grace," Tash commented.

Both girls looked confused.

"How well you know each other," she explained. "It's kind of scary!"

"Yeah, something tells me nobody can date one without the other," Hugo said.

Charlie shuddered internally as Hugo leered. She knew exactly what thoughts were in his head. And they were not dreams that would come true. She flushed at the image of getting intimate with Joey – without anyone else there.

"We're not dysfunctional," she said quickly. "We don't do everything together."

"Just most things," Joey added.

"Exactly," Charlie said. "Just most things."

"So, are you bisexual?" Tash asked Charlie, who choked on her drink.

"Excuse me?" she managed. "No, I'm not. I'm straight."

Joey attempted not to frown. She knew nothing would ever happen between her and Charlie but the regular reminders that Charlie only like men always made her feel a bit tender.

"Sorry," Tash said. "I just wondered if you were a bit more than friends…"

Charlie looked horrified, which irritated Joey. Hugo felt like his fantasy was on the verge of becoming true.

"We're just best friends," Charlie said quickly.

"Not more than that," Joey replied with less gusto.

"I'm straight," Charlie reminded her again.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie kisses Hugo while Tash has some things to say to Joey…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After the meal, Tash and Joey decided to go for a walk along the beach. Charlie sat with Hugo on a bench, waiting for them so she could take Joey home – preferably alone.

"How…?" Charlie began.

Hugo interrupted her with a kiss. Startled, she pulled away, having not permitted him to make a move. Undeterred, he tried again.

"I really don't want to kiss you," she said bluntly.

"Is that because you want to kiss Joey?" he asked, hoping to wind her up.

She glared at him.

"I do _not _want to kiss Joey!" she snapped a little too loudly.

A couple of people looked round at them. Hugo continued to look amused.

"You're not fooling anyone," he told her. "You might as well just admit it."

Charlie swallowed and looked away, her heart pounding at the idea that everyone might find out the truth.

"At least it doesn't dent my pride too much," he continued.

"What doesn't?"

"Well, it's not that you don't like me," he told her. "Just that you're gay. Nobody can argue with that."

"I am not gay!" Charlie hissed. "Just because my best friend is a lesbian, it doesn't mean I am!"

"Prove it," he suggested.

The smug grin on his face irritated her. She wanted to punch him. But she kissed him instead.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Joey asked unhappily. "I'm that bad on a date?"

Tash chuckled and sat down by the water's edge. Joey moved to sit beside her.

"You're a lovely date," Tash told her. "You're a lovely person. But you're already with someone else. I'm not going to get involved in that."

"But I'm not!" Joey protested.

"In your heart, you are," Tash replied. "You're in love with Charlie."

"I'm not," she denied. "I'm really not."

"And she loves you too," Tash added.

Joey stared at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me?" she managed, not believing a word of it. "Charlie's not in love with me."

"Of course she is!" Tash chuckled.

She was disappointed as she had really liked Joey. She had hoped that something might really happen between them. But she firmly believed in soul mates and she didn't think, in the current situation, she was Joey's.

"Charlie's straight," Joey insisted. "There is no way that she's in love with me."

"I'm absolutely certain," Tash replied. "So why don't you go back and tell her how you feel? I think you'll be surprised."

* * *

Five minutes later, having continued to argue the toss with Tash, Joey had finally given up and said goodnight. She thought she was wrong but she was still very touched by her brief date's compassion. And she had at least got things half right. She was very much in love with Charlie and musing that perhaps she felt the same way made her tingle.

"I knew she wasn't," she sighed when she spotted Charlie making out with Hugo. "I never stood a chance."

* * *

Charlie caught sight of Joey in the background and roughly pushed away from Hugo.

"Make your mind up!" her date complained.

"I have," Charlie said.

Without another word, she left him and approached her best friend.

"Sorry for interrupting," Joey remarked.

Charlie shrugged and shook her head.

"I have no idea why I did that," she admitted.

"Because you like him?" Joey asked.

Charlie sighed, looking back at Hugo who was heading back into the Surf Club and then at her best friend.

"Can we go home?" she asked. "I mean, your place. Obviously it's not _my _home. I mean…"

"Yes, we can go home," Joey interrupted.

She took her friend's hand and led her towards the car.

* * *

_Next time… Joey surprises Charlie…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sitting in the lounge with a glass of wine each, Charlie and Joey were silent. It felt like something had changed that night and neither of them was sure how to approach it.

"So, that was kind of a weird night, wasn't it?" Joey finally ventured.

Charlie laughed softly and nodded.

"Can I ask where you and Hugo stand?" Joey asked.

"Nowhere," the police officer replied.

"But you were kissing him," Joey pointed out.

"I know," Charlie sighed. "I still have no idea why that happened."

She sank back in her seat, cursing herself for lying. She knew exactly why she'd kissed Hugo and it disgusted her.

"You're a very complicated woman, do you know that?" Joey chuckled.

Charlie caught her eye and smiled. _You don't even know the half of it, _she mused silently.

"So, what happened with Tash?" she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing," Joey replied. "She doesn't want to be with me."

Charlie looked surprised. Firstly, Tash had been very obvious about her feelings. And secondly, she had no comprehension as to why the whole world wasn't in love with Joey. She was amazing, after all.

"How come?" she asked.

"She decided my heart wasn't in it," Joey said, not entirely sure how much she should share.

"But you were really fun on the date," Charlie said. "You were funny and charming and everything someone should be. She must be insane."

Joey was touched and curious. Tash's words rang in her mind but she was too scared to voice them. More than anything in the world, she wanted Charlie to love her as more than a friend but she was scared of saying so in case it meant she lost her completely.

"I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you," Charlie said, sipping her wine. "But I have to admit to relief that I'm not losing you to her."

Joey gazed at her, trying to read her expression but Charlie had never been one to wear her heart on her sleeve.

"Charlie, how do you feel about me?" she finally blurted out.

Charlie looked startled and her sip of wine turned into a gulp.

"You're my best friend," she said quickly, panicking that she might have been found out.

Joey nodded and gulped her own wine down.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Her heart was beating a little too fast as she waited for Joey's reply.

"No reason," Joey said dismissively.

"You must have had a reason," Charlie insisted.

Joey put her glass down and drew her knees up to her chest. Charlie studied her with interest, longing for Joey to reveal how she felt about _her_ so that everything would all be out in the open and she could stop driving herself crazy. She then warned herself not to get carried away. The chances were that Joey's feelings were purely platonic and she would end up just feeling stupid for getting carried away.

"It doesn't matter," Joey said, still curled up in a protective ball. "Tash just got her wires crossed."

"Why?" Charlie asked. "What did she say?"

"It doesn't matter," Joey repeated. "Look, I'm really tired so I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a really weird day."

She stood and took her empty glass into the kitchen. Charlie watched as she strode back through the lounge and towards her room. Standing quickly, Charlie caught hold of her elbow. Her heart lurched in panic over the risk she was planning to take.

"How do you feel about _me_?" she asked.

Joey looked bewildered and stepped back.

"Please don't," she begged. "This whole thing has become so awkward, Charlie."

"What thing?" Charlie said, longing for her to say what she wanted to hear.

"Us, Charlie!" Joey finally said.

Her desperation was heartbreaking.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, not sure if logic or hope was leading her to the answer.

"Please just let me go to sleep," Joey begged. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me," Charlie insisted.

"Wanna bet?" Joey remarked.

Charlie nodded slowly. Lost for words, Joey leant in and kissed her.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey finally try some honesty…!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hopefully this is the chapter you have been waiting for! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

Startled, Charlie didn't respond for a moment and by the time she was willing, Joey had pulled away, looking fearfully at her. Making eye contact, they both leaned in, their lips meeting gently. Charlie's heart pounded as she felt Joey melt against her. She had imagined kissing her so many times but nothing could match how amazing it was in real life. Joey closed her eyes as she felt Charlie put her arms around her, touching the small of her back and pulling her closer. They kissed for several delicious minutes, lips on lips and tongues in play. Eventually breathless, both women parted but not too far. They stared at each other, both confused and not entirely sure what had happened between them.

"Um…" Joey managed.

She blushed and smiled shyly, wondering if it was really true that she had been allowed to kiss Charlie, the woman she considered to be the most beautiful in the world.

"Well, that was…" Charlie said but her expression matched Joey's.

"Without turning into a total girl, what does this mean?" Joey asked.

Charlie gazed at her, catching hold of both her hands.

"What do you want it to mean?" she asked.

"I want it to mean you're my soul mate and you're in love with me," Joey said honestly. "Or, you know, whatever."

She shrugged nonchalantly, making Charlie laugh.

"I'm in love with you," the police officer said earnestly.

Joey couldn't keep the smile off her face as she continued to gaze at Charlie.

"I love you too," she said. "In case it wasn't already blindingly obvious."

They both laughed self consciously before Charlie led Joey back over to the sofa. They sat beside each other, still holding hands.

"I really didn't realise until just now," Charlie admitted.

"You didn't know you loved me?"

"Oh, I knew that," Charlie assured her. "Just not…"

"You didn't know how _I_ felt about _you_?"

"Nope."

"I was always panicking that I was being really obvious about it," Joey confessed. "I was scared that one day you'd have enough and get as far away from me as possible."

Charlie squeezed her hand and lifted it to her lips.

"I had no idea," she said. "But if I had, I wouldn't have run away."

Joey smiled affectionately at her, shifting to hold Charlie's hand with both of hers.

"I never thought I'd ever stand a chance with you," she said. "I didn't think you'd ever look twice at a girl – especially not me."

"Why especially not you?" Charlie wondered.

"Well… you know…"

"No, I really don't!" Charlie chuckled.

Joey blushed and looked down at their hands. She could hardly believe she was sitting like this with someone so wonderful.

"Well, you're amazing and I'm just… me," she said. "I don't even have a job."

"That's not really a deal breaker," Charlie told her.

"But I thought being female would be," Joey pointed out. "You never said you were… What are you?"

"I have no idea," Charlie admitted. "Apart from being in love with you."

She smiled and kissed her again. Every moment was as wonderful as it had been the first time. They parted even more reluctantly.

"I'm confused and happy in equal measure," Joey said. "Just so you know."

Charlie shifted position, leaning against the corner of the couch. She gestured for Joey to settle in her arms. Leaning against Charlie's chest, Joey listened to her heart beat and thrills shot through her as Charlie began to play with her fingers.

"I never thought I could be anything but straight until I met you," Charlie ventured. "I'd only ever had boyfriends and I thought that was _all _I wanted. But then you came into my life and everything changed."

"How?" Joey wondered.

"Because suddenly, you were all I could think about. I was bereft every time I said goodnight you and the first thing I thought of each morning was that I would get to see you again. I found myself falling in love with every little detail about you. Just thinking of you or picturing your face made me smile."

She was glad that Joey wasn't looking at her. She could feel her face getting hot with embarrassment. But it was also liberating to finally tell her how she felt.

"Ruby started asking questions and she thought you might like me," she continued. "And at first, I panicked but I knew that I couldn't stop being with you. I thought I was going to combust that day on the boat."

Joey shifted in order to look up at her.

"You too?" she asked with a laugh.

Charlie grinned and nodded, happily recalling the time they had slow danced together on the Blaxland. It had been one of the best days of her life.

"I was so scared of you finding out that I had feelings for you," Charlie admitted. "Sometimes I used to wonder if you might like me but I didn't really believe it. And then when you met Tash…"

Joey sat up.

"Is that why you were upset?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"I thought if you got a girlfriend then you'd forget about me," she revealed. "I thought another girl would take my place. And I thought if you were checking out other girls and stuff then there was no way you had any romantic feelings for me at all."

"You couldn't have been further from the truth, Charlie," Joey told her. "I wouldn't have even thought about Tash if I'd known I stood a chance with you. But she clocked us before we did anyway."

"What do you mean?" Charlie wondered.

"She told me that I had feelings for you and you had feelings for me," Joey explained. "I thought she was wrong but… I guess not."

Her bashful smile returned. Charlie felt a strange fluttering in her stomach and wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love with someone. It wasn't something she had experienced before.

"What about Hugo though?" Joey asked, frowning. "You kissed him tonight…"

"Only because he clocked us as well," Charlie explained. "He kept saying I was gay and I panicked."

"Is it that awful?" Joey asked a little fretfully.

"No," Charlie said quickly. "But the last thing I wanted was for someone to discover how I felt about you when I was pretty much convinced you were making out with Tash on the beach."

Joey shook her head.

"We didn't do anything," she promised. "Nobody has ever meant as much to me as you do."

They smiled lovingly at each other again, kissing tenderly for a third time.

"So… does this mean we're together now?" Joey asked quietly.

"If you'll have me," Charlie replied.

Joey grinned and kissed her again.

"I'll have you for as long as you want me to," she said.

* * *

_Next time… Ruby finds out…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Joey woke up feeling very peaceful. It took a few moments to realise why she was so happy and also why she wasn't wearing any clothes. Then she remembered, smiled and gazed down at Charlie who was still sleeping quietly beside her. She could hardly believe how beautiful was and more than that, she was still in shock that someone so wonderful was in love with her.

Closing her eyes and leaning back against the pillow, she relived the previous night, savouring every kiss and every touch. They had made love for hours and Joey hoped that it was the first of many amazing nights.

Charlie stirred beside her, wearing the same dreamy expression Joey was. Her eyes fluttered open and she moved slowly to sit up beside her girlfriend. They kissed tenderly, wrapping their arms around each other.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Joey murmured.

"Me neither," Charlie admitted.

Joey looked suddenly serious.

"You _are _happy though?" she asked. "You haven't changed your mind?"

"I've never been happier in my entire life," Charlie assured her, kissing her again.

They both jumped when there was a loud banging on the front door. Joey immediately panicked, fearing that Robbo was out of jail and had found her. She knew it was stupid but every time she got a fright, she thought about him.

"I'll go," Charlie said, slipping out of bed and grabbing a dressing gown.

Walking out of the bedroom and to the front door, Charlie opened up and was surprised to see Ruby there.

"Ruby!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"My big sister moved out without telling me," the teenager replied.

She nudged past Charlie and into the flat.

"Nice," she said. "Messy but nice."

Charlie suddenly cringed when she realised there was a distinct path of clothes leading from the couch to the bedroom.

"Were you in the bath or something?" Ruby asked curiously.

"No," Charlie told her, bordering on panic.

"You just don't look like you're wearing any…"

She trailed off as Joey appeared from the bedroom also in only a dressing gown.

"Hi, Rubes," she greeted.

Ruby stared between her and Charlie for a moment and then looked at the trail of clothes.

"What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

"Nothing," Charlie said quickly.

She was planning to tell Ruby the truth that very day but she wasn't prepared for it to be right now.

"Really?" Ruby said. "Because it looks like the unthinkable has happened."

Charlie and Joey exchanged worried glances.

"Oh my…" Ruby exclaimed. "What? How?"

Without waiting for answers, she hurried back out of the flat. Charlie sank into a chair. Joey perched beside her, holding her close. She just hoped that Ruby would calm down and come back.

* * *

At school, Ruby couldn't concentrate. Noticing, her friend, Jai approached her, asking if she was okay.

"I think my sister just had sex with a girl," she blurted out.

Jai tried to only show surprise and not the instant image he had in his head. Now was not the time!

"Let's go," he decided.

"We've got class," Ruby pointed out.

"This is more important," Jai told her, nudging her out of the building.

Desperate to calm her thoughts, she obeyed.

* * *

"Please tell me that did not just happen," Charlie begged.

"I wish I could," Joey replied, feeling guilty.

She was terrified that if Ruby didn't accept them then it might all be over before it started.

"I've never seen her look so horrified before," Charlie admitted, holding onto her girlfriend for all she was worth. "Is it really that terrible?"

"Ruby isn't a homophobic person," Joey told her. "I think what we just saw was shock. She'll come back soon and you can talk things through."

Charlie nodded and kissed her, hoping that she was right.

* * *

Ruby took a deep breath and braced herself to knock on Joey's front door again. She caught sight of movement through the window and turned to look. In the kitchen, she could see Charlie in Joey's arms, kissing her. Horrified once more, she banged loudly on the window and watched them spring apart.

Joey opened the door. Charlie tried to speak to her but Ruby got there first.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled. "Being gay isn't a fashion statement, you know!"

"I know!" Charlie said. "And I'm not gay anyway."

"You do realise what the word means, don't you?" Ruby snapped. "It means girls sleeping with girls and boys sleeping with boys. And _you _are not supposed to do be doing this!"

"I can't help it, Ruby!" Charlie insisted. "We're in love with each other."

Ruby looked disgusted.

"Look, maybe we should all sit down and talk this through calmly," Joey suggested.

Ruby turned on her.

"Do you get points for turning someone?" she asked.

"Ruby!" Charlie hissed. "Don't talk to Joey that way!"

"What am I meant to say?" Ruby asked. "Congratulations?"

"Yes, actually," Charlie said, her voice wavering a little.

She sat down heavily on a kitchen chair. Joey sat down beside her.

"I just don't understand why you're doing this," Ruby said in a gentler tone. "You're not into girls, Charlie. You've only ever been interested in men."

"I know," Charlie said. "I know. It freaked me out too but I don't think this is about gender and sexuality. I've fallen in love with Joey. It's about her. It's about my connection with her. I've never been in love before and I just can't walk away from it now that it's here."

Joey tried not to look too thrilled. She didn't want to piss Ruby off again.

"You must have seduced her somehow," Ruby told Joey.

"I really didn't," Joey promised. "It was a mutual thing. It just happened. Like Charlie said. I never thought she'd look at me like that but I'm so happy that she has. I love her too."

Ruby sat down slowly.

"If she didn't convince you then you must just be playing with her," she accused.

"I'm not," Charlie insisted.

She looked fearfully at Joey.

"I'm not," she repeated.

"I know," Joey assured her.

"You don't just wake up gay, Charlie," Ruby said. "You've got a girl crush or something but eventually, you're going to realise that you want to be with a man and then Joey's just going to get hurt."

"This isn't a sudden thing," Charlie told her. "We've been falling in love since the moment we met. We didn't rush into anything though. I can honestly say that I would never want to be with anyone but Joey for the rest of my life."

She looked at her girlfriend, silently panicking that she might have been a bit too full on but Joey was smiling and looking elated.

"So this is really real?" Ruby asked uncertainly.

They both nodded.

"You were right the other week," Charlie ventured. "When you said that you thought Joey had feelings for me. But I guess nobody realised that I had feelings for her too – not even me."

She boldly took hold of Joey's hand.

"Please can you be happy for us?" she asked.

Ruby studied their faces and the way they held onto each other. Eventually, she nodded.

"It's going to take some time to get my head around this," she admitted. "But I'm willing to try."

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey come out to Leah…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

On Charlie's second to last day of holiday, she and Joey visited Leah at home.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the Diner owner teased when her housemate showed up at the door. "You remind me of someone I used to live with but I just can't remember who…"

"Very funny!" Charlie remarked.

"Seriously, did you move out without telling me?" Leah asked.

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table together.

"I'll come back at some point," Charlie promised. "I've just been… busy."

She looked a little dreamily at Joey, unable to hide her feelings. Leah noticed and eyed them curiously.

"We uh… we wanted to ask you and VJ round to dinner tomorrow night," Joey ventured. "And Ruby obviously but we spoke to her yesterday and she's already agreed."

"Sure," Leah accepted. "We'd love to see your new place. VJ misses you."

Joey smiled, happy that for the first time in her life she really had a family. It might not be conventional but it made her happy.

"And um… well, we have some news," Charlie put in.

Leah's curiosity returned.

"Um…" Charlie tried.

She looked uncertainly at Joey.

"Charlie and I have fallen in love with each other," the younger woman blurted out.

She and her girlfriend both blushed as Leah stared rather uncomprehendingly at them.

"I'm sorry," she eventually said. "I don't understand."

"We're in a relationship," Charlie said, taking hold of Joey's hand as if to demonstrate.

"Romantically," Joey added.

"Like… you're girlfriends?" Leah asked.

They both nodded.

"Okay…" Leah ventured, still not sure what to say.

Charlie and Joey both looked and felt concerned.

"Leah?" Charlie asked fearfully.

She did, after all, have to live with this woman. Granted, she wasn't living there _with _Joey but it mattered that her landlady didn't object.

"Sorry," Leah said. "I just… I didn't even know you were gay, Charlie."

"I'm not," Charlie said, clasping Joey's hand a little tighter. "I don't really know what I am, except in love with Joey."

Joey beamed at her. She didn't think she would ever tire of hearing those words. She had never imagined that she could be loved and be in love like she was right now.

"Well, congratulations then," Leah said earnestly.

She smiled.

"I hope that you're happy together," she added.

Charlie and Joey both breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing either of them wanted was to alienate their friend.

"We really are," Charlie confirmed. "I know it's a shock. It was to us too. And Ruby. But… well, I've never felt like this about anyone before. It's the real thing."

Leah stood to hug both of them.

"So, is there anything you'd like me to bring for dinner?" she asked.

Charlie hugged her a little tighter, relieved that Leah was still their friend.

"Nope," Joey said when they had all sat back down again. "Just your lovely self and your lovely son."

"Speaking of which… how do you want us to play this with VJ?" Charlie asked, worried again.

"He has to know these things at some point so it may as well be now," Leah decided. "If you're going to be together properly then I think it's better to explain it all to him. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Charlie nodded.

"That sounds good," Joey agreed.

"And um… are you okay with Joey staying over sometimes?" Charlie asked nervously. "Or should I always stay there?"

Leah chuckled and touched her hand.

"I've never had a problem when you've had boyfriends stay," she said.

Then she looked a little panicked and quickly informed Joey that there hadn't been many.

"It's fine," Joey giggled. "We've never hidden the past from each other."

Charlie grinned and put her arm around her girlfriend.

"But anyway," Leah said, "like I was saying, I've never had a problem with boyfriends so I'm not going to object to a girlfriend. And besides, this has been your home too, Joey. Of course you'll always be welcome."

* * *

The following afternoon, Charlie and Joey were busily cooking dinner in the kitchen, ready for the night ahead.

"Charlie," Joey warned. "You're meant to be helping."

"I am helping," Charlie insisted. "I'm relaxing you."

Joey chuckled as her girlfriend continued to stand behind her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her shoulders.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'distracting', not relaxing," Joey told her.

Charlie drew away and pouted.

"Fine," she said. "If you don't like my technique…"

Turning to face her, Joey drew Charlie into her arms, kissing her tenderly.

"I can assure you, there's no problem with your technique," she said, making Charlie turn red. "I just don't want VJ to find out that we're a couple by walking in on us having sex on the kitchen table or something."

Charlie snorted and they both pictured what they could get up to later. They kissed again. Joey closed her eyes as she felt Charlie's hands run through her hair. Charlie nudged Joey against the counter, wrapping her arms more tightly around her.

"I love you so much," Charlie breathed.

She couldn't believe that she had ever had any hesitation in telling her how she felt. No relationship had ever been so right in all her life.

"I love you too," Joey replied, taking every word to heart. "I've never been so happy in all my life."

"Wow, there really isn't anything wrong with my technique!" Charlie smirked.

Joey laughed and reached up to stroke Charlie's face, losing herself in her eyes.

"I mean it," she said sincerely. "I never believed anyone would ever love me, especially not someone as wonderful as you. You're my every dream come true, Charlie."

They kissed again and again, losing themselves in their feelings.

* * *

_Next time… VJ is told about Charlie and Joey's relationship but nobody realises that problems could be lurking…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Just to let you know, I will be updating 'A Different Way', 'Dear Diary' and my new story, 'The Funeral'. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirteen**

VJ looked curiously at Charlie and Joey.

"So, you love each other?" he queried.

"Yes," Charlie said, taking the lead.

He, Leah and Ruby were all sat around Joey's dining table for dinner at her new apartment.

"You're girlfriend and girlfriend like Mum and Roman are girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Leah's eyes widened in horror. That was a conversation she hadn't quite had with her housemate yet.

"Relax, Leah," Charlie said. "I figured it out already."

"You're kind of obvious," Joey added.

"Says you two!" Ruby smirked.

"Hey!" Charlie protested. "You were shocked!"

"Only because nobody knew you liked girls," Ruby said. "If Joey had been a guy we would have all guessed after about thirty seconds."

Charlie pouted in complaint.

"So, do you like girls?" VJ questioned.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted, looking apologetically at Leah.

The last thing she wanted to do was confuse the boy. They were meant to be making things clearer.

"The thing is, VJ, that relationships aren't always black and white," she attempted to explain. "Some people like people of the same sex, some people of the opposite and some people like both. In fact, some people don't even like anyone. But sometimes, it's about the person. I've never been attracted to a woman before but I'm more in love with Joey than I've ever been with anyone. It's not necessarily about her gender, it's more about her, who she is as person."

"You think she's hot though, right?" VJ asked.

Everyone burst out laughing. The youngest member of their group continued to look puzzled.

"Answer the question," Joey smirked, catching hold of Charlie's hand.

Charlie was relieved to realise how easy everything seemed. She had thought for the longest time that being out in a lesbian relationship would be difficult. She thought she would panic about what people thought and in fairness, they did still have a way to go, but right here, with her family, all she felt was happiness.

"Yes, I think Joey's hot," she confirmed, making the others laugh again.

"And on that note, I'm going to check on our food," Joey said, extracting her hand from Charlie's and heading into her little kitchen.

"I'll help," Charlie decided, hurrying after her.

"Want to place bets on how much they're going to make out in the kitchen?" Ruby asked Leah.

"I think that's a forgone conclusion," her landlady replied.

* * *

In the kitchen, Charlie and Joey were indeed making out. The food needed just a few minutes left to cook and, flattered by Charlie's declaration that she was hot, Joey wanted to thank her. She nudged her girlfriend against the kitchen counter, running her hands all over her as they kissed.

"I should probably check the food again," Joey murmured, reluctantly pulling away from Charlie.

She turned to open the oven but her girlfriend was already behind her, holding onto her hips and kissing her neck.

"It's going to burn!" Joey protested.

"So?" Charlie remarked, still touching her.

"So I wouldn't care if we didn't have three hungry guests next door," Joey said, although she was happily leaning back, closing her eyes and relishing Charlie's touch.

The police officer sighed and relented but couldn't resist checking her out when Joey bent to take the past bake out of the oven.

"I know what you're doing," Joey remarked without turning around.

Charlie grinned and hugged her again as she began to dish out the food. When every plate was full, Joey turned around and kissed her.

"I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find this whole thing was a dream or something," she admitted.

"It is a dream," Charlie replied. "It's just also real."

Joey smiled and kissed her again.

"Every day, I think this can't get better and it always does," she said, running her hands through Charlie's hair.

They were interrupted by a chant of 'why are we waiting'.

* * *

It had been a lovely evening and Charlie and Joey had both enjoyed playing hostess. It made them feel like a real partnership.

"So, are you ever coming home again or…?" Leah asked Charlie at the door.

"I will," Charlie promised. "Just not tonight."

"Seriously, Charlie, I've never known you to actually want to spend time with a partner before," Ruby remarked. "You've gone from Miss Independent to Miss Joined at the Hip!"

Charlie frowned until her sister assured her she was joking.

"I guess it means I'm growing up," Charlie decided.

"And you've met 'the one'," Leah teased, making both women blush.

Little did they know, as they showed their friends out, they were being watched.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie is the victim of vandalism…_


	14. Chapter 14

_I finished writing this story last week and there are three chapters left after this one so I hope you like it as we trundle towards a conclusion. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Having ditched the washing up, Charlie and Joey quickly found their way to the bedroom. They kissed tenderly at first before quickly giving way to passion.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" Charlie murmured as she undid Joey's buttons.

"Maybe a couple of times," Joey said dreamily, fighting with Charlie's bra clasp. "But I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it."

Charlie drew back, undid her own bra, whipped Joey's shirt and underclothes off and laid her onto the bed. For a woman who had been terrified of not knowing how to make love to another woman, she was very much enjoying learning.

"I love you," she said sincerely.

They kissed again and again.

The following morning hit like a bucket of cold water. Charlie had to return to work but all she wanted to do was spend time with her girlfriend.

"Some time apart will do us good," Joey teased as they headed along the corridor of Joey's ground floor apartment.

The plan was that Charlie would drop Joey down at the docks in order to look for work and they would meet up at lunch time.

"It will do us no good at all!" Charlie protested in mostly mock horror.

Joey giggled and caught hold of her hand as they stepped outside. Then she halted.

"Is this okay?" she asked a little nervously.

It was all very well for them to be in love behind closed doors but neither of them had addressed the issue of being out in public.

"It's perfectly okay," Charlie assured her, leaning in to kiss her tenderly on the lips for good measure.

They drew apart when they heard some giggling. Looking up, they saw some school girls looking at them and then at Charlie's car outside the building.

"What…?" Charlie muttered when she saw that there was something wrong with her car.

Dropping Joey's hand, she hurried over, feeling sick when she realised what the problem was.

"What's…?" Joey wondered, hurrying up beside her.

The word 'queer' was scrawled all over the side of Charlie's car.

"Who?" Charlie managed, at a loss for words. "I don't…"

She looked at Joey who felt terribly guilty, as if it was her fault.

"Who would do this?" the police officer wondered.

Joey was immediately touched by how fragile she seemed all of a sudden.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Only Leah, Ruby and VJ even know."

"And Hugo and Tash," Charlie remembered.

"Yeah, but why would either of them…?"

She sighed, not really knowing what to do. Also sighing, Charlie pulled out her phone and called work. Watson answered.

"Hey, Watson," she greeted. "I'm going to be a bit late. And I need someone to come over to me."

"What's wrong?" her colleague asked, concerned.

"Someone's vandalised my car," Charlie explained.

"Oh! Any idea who?"

"Not a clue," Charlie said. "But I'd like to find out. And I also need some time to clean it up before I can drive it anywhere."

"I'll head on over," Watson promised. "Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at Joey's apartment," Charlie said a little awkwardly.

She hadn't wanted to come out this way. For starters, she had been a little flexible about the conflict of interest between her role in Joey's criminal case and her own feelings. The plan had been to disassociate herself from the case and become completely transparent about everything but now it would look like she was only reacting in response to whoever knew about their relationship and objected to it.

"Okay…" Watson said.

Charlie gave the address and told her that they could talk properly when she arrived.

"Well, today hasn't gone to plan," she remarked to Joey once she had hung up the phone.

"Are you angry with me?" Joey asked worriedly.

Charlie looked confused.

"Why would I be angry with you?" she asked. "I'm sure I kept you busy enough last night that you wouldn't have had the time to do it!"

She grinned, making Joey laugh.

"You're being forced out of the closet before you were ready," Joey pointed out. "Do you… want to run back in?"

Charlie took both of Joey's hands in hers, gazing into her eyes.

"Waking up with some stupid homophobic slur on my car isn't exactly what I wanted," she said. "But we're together now, Joey. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not scared or worried about how people will react but I'm not about to go back on it. I love you and I want to be with you. And I'm convinced that whatever happens, we can cope, so long as we're together."

Ignoring a second gaggle of giggling school girls, she kissed her.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey find themselves under heavy questioning from the police about their relationship…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It hadn't been a very good day. On her way out to meet Charlie at Joey's apartment, Watson had been cornered by Joey's brother, Brett Collins. With alcohol on his breath, he had made a formal complaint of abuse, claiming that Charlie had taken advantage of his sister while she had been in police care.

Subsequently, Watson was feeling very uncomfortable as she faced the couple in Joey's lounge. She had seen the graffiti on the car and they had both explained the story. But she couldn't handle things in the way she had wanted to.

"So, what happens now?" Charlie asked, sounding particularly vulnerable.

Watson sighed.

"Well, we'll process your complaint about the car," Watson assured her. "But we also need to investigate Brett's accusations against you."

"But we haven't done anything wrong!" Joey said desperately, clutching Charlie's hand.

This was not the way either of them had wanted to come out to the Bay.

"I'm sure you haven't," Watson said delicately. "But we have to make sure. You're a vulnerable person who ended up in a terrible situation. Your brother thinks Charlie took advantage and even if she didn't, she still should have disassociated herself from the case when she fell in love with you."

Here she looked pointedly at Charlie who nodded.

"I don't think you've done what Brett's claiming," Watson clarified. "But you know I have to do my job."

Charlie nodded again.

"I know," she said.

Joey still looked outraged.

"I'll take the interview with Joey and Avery can interview you, Charlie," Watson suggested. "We don't even have to go down to the station. If we could just go into separate rooms."

Charlie sighed, looking between both her colleagues.

"We could use the kitchen," she suggested.

The lounge was more of a comfortable room and she wanted things to be as easy on Joey as possible. They reluctantly broke hands and Charlie led Avery out of the room. Watson shifted so that she was sitting directly in front of Joey.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked. "Right from the beginning."

* * *

"I first met her when Watson and I were called down to the boat when Robbo attacked an inspector," Charlie told Avery, who nodded at the memory. "And then I saw her really upset when she was working at the Surf Club. I went to see if she was okay – as a person, not as a cop. I wasn't on duty. And then I got involved professionally when Aden Jeffries told me that she'd been raped."

She swallowed at the memory, feeling sick as she always did every time she thought of the way her precious Joey had been hurt.

"As you know, I worked the case and I eventually managed to put Robbo behind bars but unfortunately not before he'd tried to kill her or before he'd put his ex-girlfriend in a coma."

Avery nodded again.

"I felt terribly guilty for her being thrown out of her home by Brett, you know the man that cares about his sister so much that he abandoned her when he needed her most," Charlie explained rather sourly.

Avery wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault but the conversation was being recorded and he couldn't be seen to show bias.

* * *

"I was a homeless, unemployed rape victim and I guess Charlie felt responsible for me," Joey explained.

She was uncomfortable even discussing the situation. It was so wrong to accuse Charlie of hurting her. She had been nothing short of wonderful.

"She took me into her home and gave me somewhere to stay," she said.

Watson nodded. She'd been made aware then that Joey had been living with Charlie and she felt bad now for not flagging up the issues with that. But then, she supposed she had never suspected that Charlie and Joey would fall in love. For starters, everyone had assumed that Charlie was straight. The news that she wasn't had come as quite the shock.

"And things just went from there," Joey continued. "I mean, nothing bad happened. Charlie was just my best friend. She helped me. She made me feel normal again. She protected me."

Watson wished more than anything that she wasn't having to do this. But she knew it wasn't something she could get out of.

"When Robbo abducted me, she worked tirelessly to save me," Joey said. "But nothing was going on between us then. Well, I knew I was in love with her but I had no idea she felt the same."

She thought of the time on the boat and flushed at the memory of being held in Charlie's arms as they'd slow danced to Blanche Dubois. Until these last few days, that had been the best moment of her life. It still ranked exceptionally high.

"Charlie really didn't do anything wrong, Watson," Joey said pleadingly.

Watson nodded and managed a sad smile. She was desperate to agree. It was what she felt. But it wasn't what she was allowed to do.

* * *

"I know I should have handled things differently," Charlie said in the kitchen. "Even though I never thought anything would actually happen between us, I should have taken a step back when I knew I had feelings for her. I was just so afraid of what I was feeling. I was afraid of how I felt."

Avery made some notes. He felt bad for her. It wasn't fair that just because she was a police officer, she had to document the very moment she had fallen in love.

"Joey moved out and into her own place, here," Charlie continued. "We weren't an item. We were just friends. I was trying to help her. We went shopping, I helped move her stuff. We did DIY. But I did start staying over."

She looked down and chewed her lip.

"Nothing happened," she added quickly. "It was platonic but I have spent every night here since she moved in."

She looked fearfully at her colleague who made notes and kept his face unreadable.

* * *

"It was only a couple of days ago that we got together," Joey explained anxiously. "Charlie was staying here platonically and we were spending lots of time together. She took time off work to help me move in and everything."

Watson nodded, keeping eye contact.

"And then we went on this double date," Joey revealed. "Hugo asked her out and this girl called Tash asked me out. Somehow or other, we went out as a foursome but it didn't go very well. Tash told me that I was in love with Charlie and that Charlie was in love with me."

She took a breath, on edge with terror of saying something wrong.

"We finally got talking about it all," she said. "And we admitted that we were in love with each other."

* * *

"The plan was to sit down today and tell the whole story," Charlie told Avery. "But I guess Brett got there first. I don't even know how he found out we were together. We only told three people."

She sighed and looked out of the window, feeling desperately anxious.

"I know that's not the point but… Avery, he abandoned her," she said. "All I did was try to look after her and help her heal from all the horror that Robbo put her through. I didn't mean to fall in love with her. It just happened. And I'd… I'd rather walk away from the police force than walk away from her."

Her colleague couldn't hide his surprise. Charlie was always one of those dedicated cops that everyone assumed would be out catching bad guys until it was physically impossible. To hear how much she loved Joey was rather moving.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have to ask but are you and Charlie in a sexual relationship?" Watson wanted to know.

Joey nodded.

"For the tape?"

"Yes," Joey said, feeling like she was going to combust with pure stress. "But only for the last few days. It's a new thing. Nothing untoward went on. We took things slowly. Charlie was going to make everything official today and…"

"Joey, are you happy with Charlie?"

"What? Of course I am."

"Do you feel like you've been manipulated in any way?"

"No!"

"You don't feel like Charlie took advantage of her position in order to seduce you?"

"No," Joey said firmly. "Nothing like that happened. We just fell in love."

Watson nodded and clicked the tape off.

"What happens now?" Joey asked.

In the kitchen, Charlie asked Avery the same question.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey struggle to spend the night apart…_


	16. Chapter 16

_This is the second to last chapter of this one so I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was dark outside and Charlie was feeling utterly miserable. She and Joey had been told they couldn't see each other until the investigation was over and that included communication of any kind. Stuck in her own home again when she had spent the last few weeks almost constantly with her girlfriend, Charlie hardly knew what to do with herself.

Ruby and Leah had been very sweet and very supportive. They had done their best to distract her by cooking her a nice meal and 'accidentally' visiting Joey to check on her and report back that she was fine.

Groaning, Charlie tossed and turned in bed, wishing more than anything that she had Joey beside her to snuggle up to. They had been largely all over each other since they'd finally stopped dancing round the issue and confessed their true feelings. But one of the things that Charlie still loved most about their relationship was the cuddles. She loved curling up with Joey, holding her, breathing in her scent and feeling safer and more loved than she ever had before.

She jolted when she heard a noise outside through the open window. Staying stock still, she listened out. She heard footsteps on the grass again, jumped out of bed and grabbed her gun from her drawer. Well, it was better to be safe than sorry. She had never actually had to fire her weapon before and she hoped she never would. But brandishing was a good way to preventing danger in itself.

Sliding out of bed, Charlie aimed her weapon at the window. The footsteps were coming closer but seemed deliberate and slow, as if the person walking didn't want to be seen or heard. Then there was a tap at the window.

Adrenaline pumping, Charlie lurched forward and yanked up the blind just as the window slid open.

"Woah!" Joey squeaked when she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

Charlie gasped in surprise and dropped the weapon, hurrying up to the window.

"What on earth are you doing creeping up to my window?" the cop asked, clutching Joey's hands.

"I didn't want to get caught," Joey explained.

They both laughed and let their breathing relax again.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie wondered.

"I know," Joey said. "I'm sorry. I just… had to see you."

Charlie smiled sadly, knowing exactly how she felt.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," Charlie promised. "But you are at risk of being spotted so you should…"

Joey nodded glumly and turned away. Charlie caught hold of her.

"I meant that you should come inside," she said.

"How is that going to stop us getting caught?" she wondered.

"You've got about thirty seconds before I absolutely _have _to kiss you so we'll get into less trouble if people just see us talking and not making out," Charlie explained.

Joey grinned and allowed Charlie to help her climb in. They drew the blind and kissed immediately.

"I've missed you," Joey breathed. "I know it's only been a few hours but…"

They kissed again.

"I've missed you too," Charlie replied, barely letting their lips part for a second. "I can't function without you."

Joey held onto her, resting her cheek on her shoulder.

"I thought you might be angry with me for what Brett's done," Joey said, sitting on the edge of the bed she had once slept in every night.

Unfortunately, back then, Charlie had not been sleeping _with _her.

"How could I be mad at _you _for that?" Charlie asked, echoing her words about the car. "That's his look out."

"But he's _my _brother," Joey reminded her.

"It's still not your fault," Charlie said. "You're as upset about all this as I am."

Joey sighed heavily. Charlie sat beside her, pulling her into her arms.

"What will happen if we get caught together?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Charlie admitted.

"Would you lose your job?"

"Maybe."

Joey looked horrified and suggested that she left.

"Please don't," Charlie begged.

She looked deep into her eyes and touched her face.

"I can't do this without you, Joey," she said.

Joey managed a somewhat sad smile.

"But we're breaking the rules," she said.

"I'd rather have you here and face the consequences later than send you away," Charlie decided. "And I'm sure the investigation will be okay anyway. I mean, we haven't done anything wrong, have we?"

"No," Joey willingly agreed.

"I mean, well, you don't think I… took advantage or anything?"

"By making all my dreams come true?" Joey asked. "Of course not!"

Charlie smiled and kissed her.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it," she promised. "When two people are meant to be together, the world doesn't get in the way for long."

"Can I stay the night?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Please," Charlie replied.

Cuddling up in bed together, preparing to sleep, both women felt peaceful again.

* * *

_Next time… the police make their decision, Charlie makes a decision of her own and she and Joey are out and proud…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Charlie awoke to the sound of her mobile ringing. Sleepy and a little grumpy at being torn from surprisingly contented dreams and the warmth of Joey's body, she sat up and answered the phone.

"Hi, Charlie, it's Watson," her colleague greeted.

"Hi," Charlie said eagerly.

She longed for this whole mess to be swept under the carpet so that she and Joey could just be happy together. She also knew it really must be love to have been so prepared to flout the rules for her.

"We've gone through all the evidence and decided there's no case to answer," Watson informed her.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked.

"Absolutely," Watson said. "And now that I don't have to be professional, I'm really happy for you and Joey both. I can't say it wasn't a shock but just from five minutes of seeing you together, I think you make a really lovely couple. And you have the full support of the whole station."

Charlie smiled even though her friend couldn't see her.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"I'll call Joey now and then you can see each other as much as you like."

Charlie thanked her again, this time a little guiltily. Beside her, Joey began to stir. She woke up properly when Charlie hung up and her own phone began to ring. Charlie lay back against the pillows and listened to their conversation. Once Joey had put the phone down, she flung herself into Charlie's arms.

"I don't think it's possible to be as happy as I feel right now," she declared.

They kissed tenderly, immediately getting carried away.

* * *

"Do you two understand the concept of 'don't see each other'?" Ruby wondered when Charlie and Joey emerged from the bedroom.

"Obviously not," Charlie grinned, putting the kettle on.

Joey settled herself at the table, unable to stop smiling.

"The police have dropped the case so there's no need to pretend not to be together anymore," she said. "And everything is above board and out in the open so we don't need to worry about Brett causing more trouble. Watson is taking over the Robbo case too so there isn't a conflict of interest or anything either."

Ruby smiled and hugged her. It had been a surprise to realise that Charlie and Joey were an item but now she couldn't picture either of them apart. It felt like they had been together for years somehow.

"Everything has worked out perfectly," Charlie agreed, sitting at the table.

"Even if you did break the rules," Ruby smirked.

"Joey could have come over after the call!" Charlie insisted.

"But she didn't!" Ruby pointed out.

Charlie flushed but couldn't argue.

"So, what's on the cards for today?" the teenager wanted to know.

"Well, I've got another day off work so we're going to clean the car and generally wipe the slate clean," Charlie told her. "And tonight we're going out to dinner to celebrate everything properly."

Ruby smiled. She was happy for her.

"What will happen about your car?" she wondered. "Are you pressing charges against Brett?"

"No," Charlie said at the same time as Joey said, 'yes'.

They both laughed nervously.

"Why wouldn't you press charges?" Joey wondered. "What he did was awful."

"Yes but he's the only family you have," Charlie told her.

She immediately looked wounded. Understanding why, Charlie held her hand and clarified that she meant blood family only. As far as she was concerned, they, along with Ruby, Leah and VJ were a unit.

"What does that matter?" Joey asked.

"If I press charges against him, there is no way on earth that you and he would ever make peace with each other," Charlie explained. "Everything turned out alright for us so I don't feel the need to hassle him. I just want to forget any of this ever happened and just move on. I just want us to be happy together."

"Are you really sure about letting him off?" Joey said a little incredulously.

"I think it's the right thing to do for you," Charlie told her. "And that's what counts."

* * *

That evening, having had lots of fun washing the car and then each other, Charlie and Joey happily headed out to the Diner where they had booked a table. They had barely sat down and picked up their menus when Brett appeared.

"You know she was hooking up with some guy last night, don't you?" he said to his sister.

Joey just looked confused and rather disgusted with him.

"I saw them hooking up on the beach," he lied.

The couple just rolled their eyes, knowing that it was and would never be true.

"Until you can apologise and make amends with Joey, you need to leave us both alone," Charlie told him calmly but firmly.

"How can I?" he demanded. "You've turned my sister gay!"

"I can assure you I was gay _before _I met Charlie," Joey snapped. "She just made the experience a lot more pleasurable."

Charlie grinned wickedly at her, not caring that people were turning to look. She reached for her girlfriend's hand across the table.

"I'm in love with your sister," she said calmly. "I would die for her. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. I'm proud of it and there isn't a single thing you can do to break us apart. So why don't you just get over yourself and stop trying? Life's too short to try and make people miserable."

He glared at her but found he had nothing to say. He turned around to see people watching.

"I hope you all know what you're sharing your community with!" he suddenly bellowed to all around them. "A disgusting lesbian who's tricked a vulnerable woman into her lair."

Leah stepped forward boldly.

"I think that's enough," she said. "Get out and stay out."

He stomped off. People continued to look at Charlie and Joey. Not caring what anyone thought of her, Charlie kissed Joey's hand and told her she loved her.

"Here's to the future," she said, lifting her glass.

They clinked together in a toast.

"Here's to happily ever after," Joey agreed.

* * *

_I hope you have enjoyed this story and that you're happy with the ending. It was just a random thing that popped into my head. I will have a new story to post in a few days. It's called 'Revenge' and is rather darker, a different spin on the 2011 cliffhanger, as suggested by stacepike so I hope you'll all enjoy that one too. Love, IJKS xxx_


End file.
